


something to sleep to

by arysa13



Series: 2017 Kink Meme Fills [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Season 3 Finale, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: After the city of light, Clarke doesn't wake up. Bellamy uses his tongue to help her.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: 2017 Kink Meme Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/687642
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133
Collections: Bellarke smut





	something to sleep to

**Author's Note:**

> From the 2017 kink meme, one that I posted on here back then, but then deleted.

Bellamy insists on being the one to stay with Clarke in the tower. Somehow Kane persuades a distraught Abby that she's needed elsewhere. There's nothing she can do for Clarke at this point. They just have to wait to see if she'll wake up.

God, Bellamy hopes she'll wake up. He can't do this without her.

She's still sitting on the throne, slumped against it, and she hasn't stirred in the past twenty minutes, but she's still breathing, and at least that's something.

"Clarke," Bellamy whispers, taking her hand in his and squeezing tightly. "I need you to wake up, okay? I need you to…" he trails off. "I need you." Words he can't being himself to say while she's conscious, because he's too aware of exactly _how_ much he needs her. The time he'd spent apart from her had been absolute torture.

Maybe it's selfish of him to want her to wake up. She looks so peaceful like this. Carefree, no lines creasing her face in worry. Beautiful. Like the princess he'd once called her.

He remembers a fairytale that goes vaguely something like this. The princess falls into a deep slumber that can only be woken by true love's first kiss. Is he kidding himself to think that maybe he could be the prince? It's stupid, he knows that, but her lips look so soft and delicate, and it can't hurt to _try._ There's no one else here. If she doesn't wake up, she never needs to know. If she doesn't wake up… then this might be the only chance he gets to kiss her.

He leans down and presses his lips to hers gently. Nothing. Maybe he's not doing it right. He puts his lips back to hers, harder this time. He traces the seam of her lips with his tongue, nudging them apart and slipping his tongue inside. Still no response. He huffs, pulling away. What did he expect?

His eyes wander from her face, down her neck to her chest, the wounds from where she'd been tortured still glaring red, looking painful. Without thinking, he kneels and presses his lips there too, to kiss the wounds better somehow. And then her cleavage is right in his face and he can't seem to help himself, he kisses her there, his hands gripping the corset on her waist tightly. Well, that can't be comfortable. He lifts his head and pulls at the cords binding the corset, ripping it from her body. Her tits bounce a little as he pulls it away and he presses his hands under them gently to still them. His thumb grazes her nipple, and it's hard and pointed and he can't resist brushing it with his thumb again. A small sigh escapes Clarke's mouth and he starts, thinking he's been caught in the act, but her eyes are still closed, her breathing shallow.

Bellamy rolls her nipple between his forefinger and thumb, hoping to get more of a response. After all, that sigh was the most that had come out of her since the City of Light had fallen. She doesn't stir again though, and he thinks maybe she needs more. At least, that's why he's telling himself he's doing it as he lifts her top to reveal her breasts to him. Maybe his intentions aren't exactly pure, but he can't seem to stop himself.

He stares at her perfect tits for a moment, taking them in. He's thought about these tits a lot and they're even better than he imagined. He glances back up to her face, and she's still comatose, so he cups her tits in his hands, jiggles them a little and watches them bounce. He thumbs circles around her nipples, feeling himself grow hard as he continues his ministrations. He ignores the tightening in his pants. This is for Clarke, he tells himself.

He lowers his head to her breasts, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around languidly, and he swears he hears another soft sound escape her mouth, so he keeps going. As if he would stop if she was unresponsive. He lavishes her breasts with his tongue, sure that if he just makes her feel good enough, she'll wake up.

After a couple of minutes, he has to admit to himself that his attentions to her tits aren't working, and he lifts his head before letting his gaze flick down further, past her stomach to where her thighs meet. _She needs this_ , he tells himself. _If I make her come she'll wake up_.

Shakily, he pulls off her boots then undoes her pants, pulling her to the edge of the throne so he can pull them off. He does so slowly, holding his breath as he bares her pussy. His cock jumps at the sight of her slit, visible underneath a patch of golden curls. He slips her pants off all the way, parting her legs to give him better access. He stares at her exposed cunt, and licks his lips, his heart hammering in his chest. He's wanted to do this a long time, get his mouth on her, his tongue inside her. He wants to worship her. He's going to make her come so hard. He kneels between her legs, inhaling the scent of her.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, Princess," he tells her. "Then you'll come back to me, yeah? You'll wake up."

He presses a soft kiss on the inside of her thigh, and then another, closer to her pussy. He puts his face between her legs, nosing her slit ever so slightly, eliciting a gasp from her. That spurs him on, and his tongue flicks out, licking into her slit. Fuck, she's wet. She's wet from _him_ playing with her tits, he's sure.

He licks into her again, lapping up her juices greedily, and she shifts in the throne above him, her legs spreading wider. He glances up but her eyes are still closed. He flicks her engorged clit with his tongue and she moans, and _god_ it's the best sound he ever heard. He sucks her clit into his mouth, and she moans louder, and then she actually _whines_ when his mouth leaves her for a second.

"Bell," she whimpers. His whole body jolts at the sound of his name, his cock jumping wildly.

"Clarke," he says, but she doesn't say anything else so he goes back to licking her pussy, sliding his tongue up and down her slit from her ass to her clit, making her moan and writhe. His tongue delves deep inside her and he fucks her cunt with his tongue, his nose hitting against her clit.

"Yes," she whines. "Yes, please. Oh, Bell." He doesn't bother looking up to see if she's awake or not. He doesn't care. She comes on his face, her walls shuddering around his tongue, but he doesn't stop. He hasn't had enough of her yet, doesn't know if he'll ever have enough. His cock is uncomfortably hard, and his hips grind down against thin air, trying to get some friction for his poor, aching cock.

His fingers dig into her thighs as he continues to fuck her with his tongue, and then he can feel her hands twisting into his hair. She bucks against his face as she comes again, and this time he reluctantly pulls away, glancing up to see her eyes flutter open. He quickly wipes his face, though he doesn't know how he's going to explain why she's mostly naked.

"Bellamy?" she croaks. Her fingers are still tangled in his hair.

"I'm here," he whispers. She looks down at herself, her face turning a little red.

"Did you…?" she trails off and Bellamy feels himself flush. He has to tell her what he did, he knows that.

"Yeah, I…I…" he stammers guiltily. "I wanted to make you feel good," he says lamely.

"You did," she assures him. "I was dreaming about you while you licked my cunt," she tells him. "I wanted you to." He breathes a sigh of relief.

"I thought I was going to lose you," he admits and Clarke pulls him in to meet his lips with her own.

"You won't lose me," she promises.


End file.
